


if you wanna go to heaven

by aimino



Category: Halsey (Musician), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimino/pseuds/aimino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanna taste you before you leave me"<br/><br/>Also known as 'No one likes jalsey or 69ing except me'</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you wanna go to heaven

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: so I spent 8 hours in an airport, missing my bae. smut ideas this rose from that. this will probably be a series if I have the time. this was written in 3 hours on the plane ride.  
> anyways this is jalsey. no one writes 69 fics and I am here to change that. 
> 
> my tumblr is reyandthekenobis hmu let's be friends and sin together

He says, "Oh, baby girl, don't get cut on my edges

I'm the king of everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon

There's a light in the crack that's separating your thighs

And **if you wanna go to heaven** you should fuck me tonight.

 

"Young God" by Halsey

* * *

 

"Josh was kissing Ashley's neck and it was all she was thinking about. His hands settle on her waist and the blue haired woman sighs contentedly.

The duo is pressed up against the wall of Ashley's hotel room -- they hadn't seen each other in a few weeks, but it felt like forever.

"God, I missed you," Josh murmurs into her neck.

"Missed you too," Ashley whispers as she wraps her arms around his torso.

Josh's lips pull back and they embrace. Tight but gentle, Ashley doesn't want to let go. Still, she has plans for tonight, and sex triumphs hugging, in her opinion. "Hey, babe, I have plans for tonight. Tame, but I want to get as much of you as I can before we leave in the morning,"

"Always the organizer, Ash; but your ideas are always the best, ma'am. Lead the way," Josh responds with a smirk and an excited glint in his eyes. They make their way to the queen bed in the room.

Ashley turns around to kiss Josh's lips. Her hands slide under his shirt and she feels the innate way her hands fit against his chest. "So what did you have planned?" Josh asks breaking the kiss momentarily.

"It's a surprise," is all Ashley says, sly grin on her lips as she pushes Josh's shirt over his head and throws it to the floor. "But I'm sure you'll love it."

Josh sits back on the bed as Ashley takes off her own shirt -- Josh's dick hardens a little as he sees her bra and boobs and chest and smooth, hot skin and he wants all of it.

Ashley slides onto Josh's lap, gripping his face as she kisses him, mouth open and her tongue meeting his. Josh's hands wander down to Ashley's pants, fumbling with the button and fly. Not seeing what he was doing, he lets out a frustrated grunt as the button refuses to give.

Pulling back, Ashley grins. "Little impatient tonight, Yishua?"

"Hey, I'm horny and hard and curious for what you're gonna do to me. Plus, I haven't seen you in weeks. My hand and you over the phone or FaceTime isn't enough to keep my dick, or me, satisfied for that long,"

"Fair enough," Ashley responds, standing up anf turning away from Josh. She expertly undoes her jeans and slips out of them, making sure to bend over and show off her ass to Josh. And, fuck, her panties match her bra -- blue lace -- and Josh's dick is even harder.

The red-haired man tries to stand up, but Ashley pushes him down onto the bed. "Stay there, I got you babe,"

Ashley gets to her knees as she's between Josh's and undoes his own pants. She pulls them off with ease and notes that they match: his boxer briefs and her underwear are both the same shade of blue. Aww, she thinks, my favorite color. What a cutie.

Josh's boner does not go unnoticed; at this point, it's quite hard and visible against the tight fabric. Ashley ghosts her mouth over it, her warm breath making more blood flow into the area. Josh gasps as she presses her mouth onto the outline of his cock.

"Fuck, Ash. So good, your mouth is so good, fuck," Josh moans out, and seeing him lose himself turns Ashley on even more.

She teases Josh for another minute when she abruptly pulls back, to which Josh whines in confusion.

"Blowjobs are great, Josh, but we're not done yet," the blue haired woman teases as she slides her fingers under the hem of her lover's underwear and pulls them off. Josh sighs in relief as his cock is free from restraint, which makes Ashley laugh a little.

Josh pouts. "Don't judge and let's get on with this."

"Sure thing, mister 'my poor dick is a prisoner'", Ashley teases. "Get kinda on the pillows, like laying down to sleep-" Josh quirks an eyebrow in confusion and disappointment, "-no, we're nowhere near done, chill out babe."

Josh relaxes and does as he's told. Ashley slips off her panties and unclasps her bra and crawls back into the bed, completely naked with her boyfriend.

Ashley positions herself on Josh, cock between her thighs, achingly close to her pussy. Her lips meet Josh's, and she sighs into the kiss. Slowly, the singer raises her hips to meet the drummer's cock, and slides her pussy against the length.

Josh moans at the direct contact, pupils blown wide."Fuck, Ash, babe, you're so wet. You gonna ride me?"

Planting a soft kiss on his lips and not stopping her own hips, she answers: "No. We're gonna sixty-nine,"

Josh's cock twitches at the thought of Ashley's warm mouth curled around his cock and more blood flows into the length at the thought of tasting his girlfriend's wetness.

"Fuck yes."

Ashley smiles and pushes herself off of Josh. A bit awkwardly and a little teasing from Josh later, she's situated so her groin is basically in Josh's face and her breath is on Josh's cock.

The singer thinks about saying something, and words are on her lips, but the Josh's tongue comes in contact with her very wet cunt and she yelps in shock and pleasure.

Josh's tongue eases up, asking for permission. Ashley responds with placing her mouth on the head of the cock, swirling her tongue around it.

Josh buries his face into Ashley's pussy, his hot breaths and tongue exploring the folds. He finds the entrance to her vagina, the source of her wetness. He licks it tentatively at first, then places a kiss to it, lapping at its edges. Below, Ashley lets out a high moan around his cock, and the vibration causes Josh to moan as well.

It takes everything in her willpower for Ashley to not take her mouth off Josh's cock and scream in pleasure as Josh is sucking her pussy. For not being a singer, he had one hell of a mouth. He's gone down on her once, but she was a little drunk at the time and doesn't remember most of it. She files away the thought for later and focuses on the task at hand.

The singer grips the base of her boyfriend's cock firmly and takes more of the length into her mouth. Josh is still contentedly licking her pussy, but she tries to focus on the wonderful dick in her mouth. As she eases the cock down her mouth -- Ashley didn't have much of a gag reflex during sex, for some unknown reason -- the familiar musky yet clean scent of Josh's skin becomes extremely potent. The blue haired woman pulls her head up a little, and then down a bit farther, working up a bobbing rhythm.

Josh's hands grip tight to Ashley's thighs; partly due to his dick being more surrounded by a soft mouth and because his tongue needs better access. He doesn't pay much attention in the heat of the moment, but his fingerprints will leave bruises. Ashley takes the signal and moves her ass higher in the air so Josh's tongue can access her clit; as a result, her mouth goes down farther into Josh's dick.

Gingerly, Josh grazes Ashley's clit. Encouraged by a moan, he sucks the small area, pressing with his tongue. Ashley pulls off of Josh's dick and lets out a borderline shriek, "Ohmygodohmygod don't stop don't stop fuckfuck your tongue Josh babe ohmyfuckinggod I love you I miss you I need you fuck babebabe!", gibberish spilling out of Ashley's mouth.

Josh's lips spread a little in a smile. He would respond with 'I love you too', but his mouth was occupied.

Suddenly, Ashley let out a moan and gripped Josh's thighs as an orgasm racked her body. Josh felt her pleasure in her mouth as she sucked especially hard. Josh couldn't help but pull back and moan into her wet cunt, catching his breath.

The mouth around his dick grew more persistent and the rhythm more erratic. He felt Ashley swirl her tongue around the head, and finally, taking him into her mouth fully, Josh came, curling his toes and moaning "Ash-leeee, ah, fuck!"

The singer swallowed most of it, a few drops spilling out over the length. After catching her breath, Ashley spread her tongue over Josh's cock, cleaning up the spilled come.

A few moments later, Ashley shakingly shifts her body around to come up face to face with Josh.

The drummer's face is covered in the shine of his spit and Ashley's juices. The singer's lips were a bright red, and a small amount of come was left on the corner of her mouth.

They meet in the middle for a kiss, tasting each other. Ashley feels so connected in the moment, as does Josh.

"That was amazing, babe," Ashley whispers on Josh's lips. Josh sighs contentedly in response.

Ashley kisses Josh's neck slowly, and Josh's hands squeeze her ass. His right hand wanders between them, and Ashley lifts her hips to accommodate it.

Ashley looks at him quizzically until his hand finds her tender, but still wet, cunt. He experimentally presses his fingers up to her entrance, and Ashley's breath hitches. Taking it as a sign, Josh pushes two fingers into her pussy.

Ashley presses her lips against Josh's jaw and neck, rolling her hips to meet Josh's fingers. She moves her leg up for better access and Josh inserts a third finger.

"Ah, fuck, babe, so good!" Ashley harshly whispers into the drummer's ear, nipping at the lobe. Josh's thumb finds her swollen clit and presses on it.

Ashley starts mumbling gibberish as her tender cunt is massaged and she comes apart on top of her love. She grips desperately onto Josh's hair, biting a mark onto his pale neck to muffle her moan. Her orgasm leaves her breathless and her clit numb.

They stay that way a few moments; Josh's hand surrounding her pussy and fingers inside her, and Ashley's mouth on Josh's flesh and fingers digging into his scalp.

Finally, Ashley rolls off of Josh and onto the place next to him. Josh withdraws his hand, slick with Ashley's come, and licks a few of his fingers.

"Always taste so good, Ash. May be weird to say, but your pussy makes good juice," Josh smirks as he wipes his wet hand on the sheets.

"I love you Josh, but please don't ever say that I make 'good juice' ever, ever again,"

Josh smiles and places one of his hands on his girlfriend's cheek; in his mind, there has never been a prettier sight in the known universe than Ashley Nicolette Frangipane in the afterglow. She was an angel, radiant, the purest standard of beauty. Well, maybe not an angel; she was too good at head to be holy.

The woman closes the distance and places a soft kiss on the redhead's lips. They rest their foreheads together, happy and loving.

"We should sleep now if we want to fool around later tonight," Ashley says, looking into Josh's brown eyes with her own.

Josh nods, staring back. "Anything else in store?"

"Maybe... It might be your turn next. Brainstorm, Yishua. But I'm not getting out of bed to get anything," Ashley rolls over and turns out the light as Josh giggles.

In the dark, "I love you" is a loud noise shared by the two.


End file.
